Dead Prank on Boyfriend
by Chan Young
Summary: "Katanya mau nikah, tapi..." [CHANBAEK]. BL. Fluffy. SEQUEL Hickey Prank on Boyfriend Karya Nininguin ((:


**Chan Young**

 **Present**

 **= DEAD PRANK ON BOYFRIEND =**

 **.**

 **= Cast =**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **= Other =**

 **Oh Sehun & Park Yoora.**

 **= Genre =**

 **Romance & Humor**

 **Rate T**

 **= Warning =**

 **Boys Love, BxB**

 **Bahasa acak kadul ala kadarnya, Typo, Bad (diksi, alur, plot)**

 **= Summary =**

 **Berawal dari pengakuan Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya seorang Gay sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Byun Baekhyun. Dan pada akhirnya melamar Baekhyun dengan melakukan** _ **Dead Prank**_ **.**

 **[CHANBAEK] Oh Sehun. YAOI. T. Fluffy.**

.

.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya_ _ **Uput**_ _mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat Author Nininguin karena telah memperbolehkan_ _ **Uput**_ _untuk menulis ff berupa Sequel dari ff yang telah dipublis dengan judul 'Hickey Prank on Boyfriend'._

 _Dengan lahirnya ff Prank di atas membangkitkan jiwa menulis_ _ **Uput**_ _untuk membuat dan memposting ff ini dengan settingan yang sama, namun dengan ide yang berbeda. Perlu di ketahui bahwa dalam ff ini terdapat beberapa Part yang sama dengan ff Prank pertama, karena ada beberapa Park di ff ini yang diceritakan kembali (Flashback)._

 _Biar lebih nge-feel monggo dibaca dulu 'Hickey Prank on Boyfriend' nya. Cek aja di list story nya_ _ **Nininguin.**_

 _Jika ada kesamaan ide sungguh itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat di sengaja. Ide ini murni hasil dari otak_ _ **Uput**_ _sendiri._

 _Terima kasih dan Happy raeding guys :*_

.

.

.

.

"Jangan gila, Park!" ujar Yoora jengah melihat tingkah sang adik yang terbilang cukup membuatnya naik darah. Bagaimana tidak. Baru saja Yoora menginjakkan kakinya di kamar tercinta, pemandangan yang pertama ia dapati saat membuka pintu adalah wajah sang adik –yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol- memberenggut lucu layaknya Toben –nama anjing Chanyeol- yang tidak diberi makan selama seminggu.

Pasalnya, saat ini Chanyeol tengah mengemis meminta bantuan pada sang kakak untuk membantunya menyiapkan sebuah acara yang telah dinantikan Chanyeol selama ini dan akan diadakan di _Viva Polo_. Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain Yoora. Chanyeol percaya bahwa hanya Yoora yang bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini.

"Oh, ayolah, _Noona_. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku." Pintanya memohon. Chanyeol yang sudah kehilangan akal berniat ingin meminta bantuan sang kakak. Namun yang ia dapati adalah sebuah gelengan kuat pertanda bahwa permintaannya ditolak.

Chanyeol frustasi.

" _Noona_ please? Ini hanya _p_ _rank_. Hanya tipuan."

"Aku tidak mau. Kau tau sendiri jika Baekhyun akan menangis." Lagi, Yoora membantah keras permintaan sang Adik.

"Sekali ini saja. Aku janji ini yang terakhir, aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi." Ujarnya memohon.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari belahan bibir tipis Yoora. Wanita cantik itu menggeram dalam hati. Rasa letih di tubuhnya belum hilang dan sekarang adik satu-satunya yang paling ia sayangi sedang merengek meminta bantuan padanya. Yoora ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya dengan suara lirih. "Tapi ini yang terakhir." Lanjutnya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, _Noona_."

Chanyeol yang merasa senang bukan main lantas memeluk sang kakak tercinta, membuat Yoora yang bertubuh lebih pendek dan lebih kecil itu tenggelam dalam dekapannya. Senyum bahagia pun terukir indah di bibir _kissable_ nya.

"Lepas, Chan. Sakit." Ujar Yoora dengan suara putus-putus. Saking senangnya hati seorang Park Chanyeol, ia tidak sadar bahwa pelukannya bisa membuat Yoora mati mendadak. _Kekeke~_

.

.

Masih ingat dengan jelas di benak kita semua bagaimana ringkasan peristiwa tahun lalu, saat di mana Chanyeol memposting video keduanya bersama sang kekasih –Baekhyun- yang berjudul _'Hickey Prank on Boyfriend ChanBaek'_ di akun YouTube miliknya. Chanyeol mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah seorang gay. Penyuka sesama jenis. Video yang berdurasi 8 menit 25 detik itu berhasil mengemparkan seluruh kota Seoul. Tak sampai di situ, video itu juga berhasil menggemparkan seluruh dunia, terkhusus untuk mereka yang berstatus sebagai EXO-L (sebutan untuk mereka yang mengidolakan EXO).

Mereka –termasuk EXO-L- langsung membanjiri kolom komentar pada video di akun YouTube milik Chanyeol dengan berbagai kata-kata makian, umpatan, pujian, serta spam sticker yang banyak. Mereka yang tidak mendukung LGBT merasa dirugikan bahwa idola mereka ternyata bukanlah seorang _s_ _traight_ seperti pemikiran mereka selama ini. Sedangkan mereka yang mendukung LGBT begitu bahagia hingga menangis haru saat tau bahwa idolanya adalah gay. Dan mencintai _roomate_ -nya sendiri. Seperti yang telah dikabarkan selama ini.

Dunia tau bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu benar-benar _real_. Mereka nyata.

Sekarang, Chanyeol berniat lagi ingin membuat video _'_ _p_ _rank'_ untuk sebuah acara lamaran untuk kekasihnya Baekhyun. Setelah sekian lama menjalin kasih, Chanyeol ingin melamar Baekhyun sebagai suami masa depannya. Chanyeol begitu mencintai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak ingin kehilangan malaikat cantiknya.

Dengan restu dari kedua orang tua, _a_ _gency_ , teman-teman, serta dukungan dari _P_ _hyromaniac_ dan EXO-L, Chanyeol akan melamar Baekhyun minggu depan.

Chanyeol mendapati ide gila ini setelah melihat adegan drama yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih saat sang pria melamar kekasihnya di _r_ _estaurant_ milik orang tuanya di _Viva Polo_. Di mana sang pria menyulap sebuah ruangan menjadi istana kecil nan megah layaknya film _Disney_ yang pernah kita tonton. Ruangan itu didominasi oleh dua kursi dan satu meja, terdapat sebuah _little cake_ bentuk hati dengan lilin bergambar pasangan kekasih sesama pria, dan disisi masing-masing meja terdapat segelas _red wine_.

Tak sampai di situ, sang pria yang berstatus _seme_ bahkan dengan sangat meminta Chanyeol membuat film pendek untuk mereka dengan _design_ foto dan video mereka berdua yang disatukan dengan _backsound_ sederetan lagu romantis penghantar jiwa menuju kayangan.

Dan ide gilanya adalah, saat pria berstatus _uke_ menanti kedatangan kekasihnya dengan perasaan bahagia, namun pada akhirnya yang ia lihat adalah adik dari kekasihnya, mengatakan bahwa sang kekasih mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal saat dibawa menuju rumah sakit. Hal itu membuat sang pria _uke_ menangis histeris hingga pingsan, tak kuat saat mendengar kekasihnya telah tiada.

Saat si pria _uke_ sadar, dan saat semua telah dijelaskan, ia menangis lagi. Namun kali ini bukan tangis kesedihan, melainkan tangis bahagia. Bahagia karena kekasihnya masih hidup, dan bahagia karena akhirnya mereka menikah. Meski di awal sempat terjadi adegan pukulan, marah, bahkan kata kasarpun terlontar begitu indah, namun kedewasaan sang pria _seme_ berhasil meluluh lantahkan hati kekasihnya.

Kini mereka telah menikah dan dikabarkan akan memiliki anak –hasil adopsi.

.

.

Chanyeol ingin mengupload videonya nanti diakun YouTube miliknya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol telah mempersiapkan rencananya dengan matang agar hasil yang ia dapat setara dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Chanyeol mengumpulkan semua foto-foto saat kebersamaan mereka dengan jumlah yang tak terhingga. Dengan bijak Chanyeol memilih beberapa foto yang dirasa cocok untuk dibuat menjadi film pendek. Pilihannya jatuh pada foto dirinya dan Baekhyun saat mereka masih kecil, foto masa _pre_ _-_ _debut_ , foto _selca_ , dan foto saat mereka membuat momen-momen _cute_ di atas panggung. Tak hanya itu, Chanyeol juga memasukkan beberapa video pendek yang berjudul 'ChanBaek' yang dibuat oleh _fans_. Chanyeol memilih terbaik dari yang terbaik demi malaikat pujaannya.

Senyum tampan pun terukir di bibirnya.

"Cih." Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol berdecih nyaring. Dalam hati ia mengutuk rencana Chanyeol yang menurutnya terbilang _mainstream_. "Berdoalah semoga _puppy_ -mu tidak membunuhnya setelah tau semuanya, Park." Ujarnya mengejek.

"Sialan." Umpatnya. "Tidak seharusnya kau mendoakanku yang buruk, Sehun. Berdoalah agar Baekhyun menerima lamaranku." Ujarnya seraya berteriak setengah kesal.

"Kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

"Lusa nanti. Aku akan mengajak kalian makan di tempat orang tuaku."

"Apa itu berarti aku ikut?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"Yap. Kau ku ikutkan dalam hal ini. Kau-" Chanyeol -dengan senyum misteriusnya- menunjuk Sehun tepat di depan hidungnya, "-aku mempunyai misi untukmu." Ujarnya mantap. Sehun hanya menelan ludahnya kasar, ia pasrah saat Chanyeol berseru semangat mengikutsertakan dirinya. Semoga aku tidak terlibat terlalu jauh, batinnya memohon.

.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam Chanyeol memulai aksinya, sebentar lagi akan pergi ke _r_ _estaurant_ milik keluarganya. Sebelumnya ia telah menelepon Yoora untuk _stay_ lebih dulu disana. Sehun? Lelaki itu juga disuruh datang lebih dulu, namun ia tidak dibolehkan menunjukkan diri. Baekhyun? Pria cantik itu baru saja masuk ke _Viva Polo_.

Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, Chanyeol menghidupkan kameranya dan merekam dirinya sendiri.

" _H_ _e_ _llo_ , _guys_. Saat ini aku sudah berada di mobil. Bagaimana penampilanku? Sudah tampan bukan? Ya, aku tau itu. Terima kasih. Baiklah, serius. Okay! Malam ini aku akan melamar malaikat cantikku yang sangat menggemaskan, aku akan melamarnya tepat di hadapan kedua orang tua kami. Aku mengundang orang tua Baekhyun ke Seoul. Apa kalian tau bagaimana perjuanganku untuk membawa mereka kesini? Mudah saja. Karena aku sudah membuktikan kepada mereka bahwa selama ini aku mencintai anak mereka. Aku selalu memperlakukan kekasihku dengan baik. Aku akan membahagiakan kekasihku layaknya tuan putri di negeri dongeng. Karena apa? Kecantikan kekasihku melebihi cantiknya putri di negeri dongeng. Asal kalian tau saja, banyak orang diluaran sana iri dengan kecantikan dan keimutan yang dimiliki oleh kekasih mungilku. Ini memang terdengar _cheesy_ , tapi aku benar-benar akan melakukannya. Aku mencintai Baekhyun. Jujur saja, aku tidak tega harus melakukan ini semua padanya. Tapi aku harus. Aku saat ini akan melakukan _d_ _ead_ _p_ _rank_ kepadanya. Aku akan berpura-pura mati dalam kecelakaan saat aku mengendarai mobil hendak menuju ke _Viva Polo_. Dan aku memohon dengan sangat agar Baekhyun tidak menangis histeris. Apalagi sampai ia pingsan. Oh Tuhan, membayangkan nya saja sudah membuatku ingin menjatuhkan air mata. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Chanyeol _figthing!"_

Chanyeol mematikan kameranya lalu memasukkan kembali ke dalam tasnya. Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat sang kekasih hati berada.

Sesampainya di _Viva Polo_ , Chanyeol menelepon Sehun. Setelah itu berjalan menuju tempat di mana Sehun menunggunya.

"Hoi, Sehun-ah."

"Aish, kenapa lama sekali sih?"

"Di mana Baekhyun?"

"Ada di atas, Baekhyun _hyung_ sudah siap di posisi."

"Yoora _Noona_?"

"Dia bersama Baekhyun."

"Ayo."

Chanyeol mengajak Sehun ke tempat yang telah ditentukan. Bagaimana balkon itu kini telah berubah layaknya acara pesta pernikahan. Semua perabot yang ada di dalam sangatlah mewah, akan membuat siapa saja takjub melihatnya karena kesan glamour yang ditinggalkan.

Termasuk Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memberikan tatapan memuja untuk orang yang telah mendekorasinya.

"Apa Chanyeol masih lama, _Noona?"_ Tanya Baekhyun. Di samping memberikan tatapan memujanya, Baekhyun juga tidak hentinya menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Yoora tersenyum lembut namun begitu cantik disaat bersamaan. "Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalan ke sini. Sebentar lagi sampai kok. Aih _little puppy_ -nya Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar rupanya." Ujar wanita itu terkekeh –menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya menunduk dengan wajah merah merona. Ia tersipu malu. Walau sudah biasa digoda oleh Yoora, tapi Baekhyun akan selalu merona dibuatnya. Yah, memang godaan Yoora sangat _cheesy_ , dan Baekhyun menyukainya.

"Baekhyuna-ah. Ada yang ingin _Noona_ tanyakan." Perkataan Yoora membuat atensi Baekhyun berpusat sepenuhnya pada wanita cantik itu.

"Apa yang ingin _Noona_ tanyakan?" Jawabnya was-was.

"Seandainya Chanyeol ingin melamarmu malam ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Dan pertanyaan Yoora sukses membuat Baekhyun berhenti bernafas. Apa ia bermimpi? Tidak mungkin Chanyeol melamarnya sekarang, 'kan? Baekhyun masih ingat jika malam ini ia hanya diundang untuk makan malam. Tapi –

"Baek?" Panggil Yoora –dan sukses meleburkan lamunan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu menatap Yoora dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bola matanya bergerak ke lain arah, asalkan jangan menatap mata calon kakak ipar. Ia tidak tau. Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Mu-mungkin a-aku akan menerimanya." Perlahan tapi pasti, dengan gugup dan suara gemetar Baekhyun berucap bahwa ia –mungkin- akan menerima lamaran Chanyeol.

"Kyaaa. Imutnya. Oh Baekhyun, aku tidak tau lagi harus berekspresi bagaimana. Demi Tuhan kau sangat menggemaskan, Baek." Puji Yoora sambil mencubit kedua pipi gembul Baekhyun. Yoora tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang meronta minta dilepaskan karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit dipipinya.

CEKLEK.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan sedikit bantingan membuat kedua orang itu lantas mengalihkan tatapannya segera. Dan mereka melihat Sehun yang ngos-ngosan seraya mengatur nafasnya dengan kedua tangan berada di lutut menopang berat tubuhnya. Serta keringat yang menempel hingga membuat kemeja _d_ _enim_ _-_ nya basah. Satu kata, sangat berantakan.

"Sehun-/BAEK!" Ujar keduanya di saat bersamaan.

"Se-sehun, ada apa?" Cicit Baekhyun khawatir.

"Baekhyun _hyung_. Chanyeol.. Chan-chanyeol _hyung_ \- "

"Chanyeol? Ada apa dengan Chanyeol, Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

"Chanyeol _hyung_.. dia- "

"Katakan ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun mantap. Wajahnya berubah serius tiba-tiba. Senyum yang sempat terukir indah dibibir _sexy_ -nya beberapa menit lalu kini tidak lagi terlihat. Tergantikan dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sangat kentara sekali.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Chanyeol.. dia.. Chanyeol _hyung_ kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. Dan dia.. dia meninggal." Cicit Sehun di akhir kalimat.

DUAR.

Bagai disambar petir di sian bolong, nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Jantungnya memompa tiga kali lebih cepat. Tubuhnya menegang dengan kedua telapak tangan terkepal erat. Nafasnya sesak seakan paru-parunya tidak berjalan optimal. Dalam nanodetik matanya telah berbinar dan langsung membuat aliran sungai di pipi putih mulusnya.

"Hiksss.."

Baekhyun terisak.

Dadanya begitu sesak sampai ia tidak bisa lagi untuk bernafas. Tangan kirinya memukul-mukul dadanya, sementara tangan kanannya ia jadikan penyangga agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh terduduk. Kakinya ikut melemas hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tidak kuat berdiri membuat ia harus terduduk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Chanyeol.. hikss.."

Semakin lama isakan Baekhyun berubah jadi tangisan memilukan. Yoora yang berada di depannya hanya berdiam diri, tidak kuat harus melihat Baekhyun menangis histeris seperti itu.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"CHANYEOL TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI!" Teriak Baekhyun sekerasnya. Ia tak peduli jika sedang berada di mana saat ini.

Yoora yang memang wanita cengeng ikut menangis bersama Baekhyun. Di dekatinya Baekhyun, lalu duduk di sebelah pria mungil itu. Dibawanya Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, dielusnya surai coklat milik Baekhyun, menenangkan bocah itu.

" _Noona_ , hiks.. Chanyeol.. Chanyeol tidak mungkin mati. Chanyeol tidak mati,'kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata merah sempurna. Yoora tidak menjawab, wanita cantik itu masih saja terisak.

"Jawab, _Noona_. Chanyeol tidak mati,'kan?" Teriak Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah Yoora. Wanita itu hanya menggeleng lemah, kekeuh tidak ingin bicara.

"Sehun. Katakan ini bohong. Katakan ini tidak hanya. Ini hanya mimpi,'kan?" Dan hal yang di dapat Baekhyun adalah sama. Baik Yoora maupun Sehun, keduanya memilih untuk diam.

"Kalian jahat! Chanyeol tidak mati! Chanyeol tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Kalian semua tau kalau Chanyeol mencintaku. CHANYEOL SANGAT MENCINTAIKU. Hikss.. "

Baekhyun semakin terduduk lemah, suaranya semakin serak akibat berteriak terlalu kencang. Kepalanya menunduk, isakannya semakin menjadi saja.

"Katakan ini tidak benar." Ujarnya lagi. Baekhyun memandang Yoora, menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan memilukan. " _Noona_." Panggilnya dengan senyum sedikit dipaksakan. "Bukankah tadi _Noona_ bertanya kalau Chanyeol akan- "

"BAEKHYUN!" _–Yoora._

"BAEKHYUN!" _–Sehun._

"BAEKHYUN!" _–Chanyeol._

Seketika ketiga orang itu panik saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba pingsan. Ya. Baekhyun pingsan. Pria mungil itu tidak kuat lagi harus menahan sesak di dada lebih lama. Alhasil ia terkulai lemas di sofa yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

.

.

 _ **30 menit sebelum permainan dimulai…**_

"Bagaimana _hyung_ , apa penampilanku sudah pas?" Tanya Sehun yang baru saja mengubah tampilannya -jauh dari kata tampan.

" _Perfect!"_ Ucap Chanyeol dengan acungan jempol. "Sebentar.. " Chanyeol mengambil kameranya lagi dari dalam tas.

"Baiklah. Saat ini aku dan Sehun berada di salah satu sudut ruangan tempat Baekhyun menungguku. Disana juga ada Yoora _Noona_. Ayo kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Sehun-ah, bersiaplah. Aah, ternyata pria cantikku tengah merona rupanya. Lihatlah betapa manisnya dia. Cantik, bukan? Oke. Sehun-ah masuk. Aku akan mulai merekammu. Ayo kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi."

 _Part saat Baekhyun menangis histeris_

"Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya. Aku tidak kuat melihat malaikatku menangisi ku seperti itu. Maafkan aku yang melakukan ini, Baek. Aku janji ini terakhir kali aku membuat acara _'_ _p_ _rank'_. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Oh Tidak, tidak. Jangan, jangan menangisiku seperti itu, Baek. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku masuk saja? Ya Tuhan,aku bingung. Baekhyun-ku, lihat dia begitu mencintaiku. Baekhyun sangat mencintaiku. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Baek. YA TUHAN, BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol segera berlari menghampiri kekasih mungilnya setelah tadi ia mengintip di celah pintu sambil merekam.

"Baekhyun! Hei, sayang bangun!"

Chanyeol berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun dengan menepuk kecil pipi si mungil sambi memanggil namanya. Tanpa disadarinya, Chanyeol menitikkan air mata. Ia sungguh kasihan melihat Baekhyun harus pingsan.

"Bangun Baek."

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Nanti juga Baekhyun akan bangun kok." Tutur si _maknae_ -Sehun.

"Sudah kukatakan idemu gila Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi pingsan,'kan?" Timpal Yoora.

Dalam hati Chanyeol menggeram kesal merutuki kedua manusia itu. Ia tidak tau kalau Baekhyun akan pingsan. Bukannya memberi _sup_ _p_ _ort_ keduanya malah menyalahkan Chanyeol. Ia _sih_ salah Chanyeol juga, tapi Baekhyun yang pingsan benar-benar diluar rencana.

.

.

"Eungh.."

Baekhyun baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. Pria mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya pelan –terasa sedikit buram- efek karena belum sadar sepenuhnya, lalu irisnya memandang ke sekeliling. Pemandangan yang ia lihat masihlah ruangan yang sama. Namun ia merasa aneh dengan tangan kanannya. Sontak kedua matanya membola saat netranya menangkap sosok yang menjadi alasan dirinya pingsan.

Itu Chanyeol, memandangnya iba sambil tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Chanyeol duduk disisi kanannya sambil berlutut di lantai sebelah sofa tempat ia berbaring sekarang.

"Baekhyun." Panggil yang lebih tinggi dengan suara bergetar.

Masih setengah sadar, Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol. Matanya mengedip lucu kala menatap manik Chanyeol. "Chan-yeol?" Panggilnya dengan suara gemetar menahan tangis. Matanya ikut memanas, ingin menganak sungai lagi. Baekhyun berpikir kalau dirinya sedang berhalusinasi, padahal tidak. Dalam nanodetik, isakan tertahanpun lepas sudah, kini Baekhyun kembali menangis.

Chanyeol tidak tega jadinya. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Dengan lembut diusapnya pipi putih mulus Baekhyun, menghapus jejak air mata disana. "Jangan menangis lagi. Ku mohon!" Pintanya.

Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa dirinya masih berhalusinasi ikut memegang tangan Chanyeol di pipinya. Diusapnya lembut tangan besar itu dengan kedua mata terpejam. Dadanya kembali sesak akibat rasa sakit yang kembali hadir. Lama hingga kemudian ia membuka mata dan berucap. "Chanyeol.. kau nyata, 'kan? Kau masih hidup, 'kan? Katakan kalau kalau ini hanya mimpi." Ujarnya dengan suara serak. Bahkan terdengar putus-putus.

Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Ia tidak tau akan seperti ini jadinya. Sebegitu besarkah Baekhyun mencintai dirinya?

 _Beruntungnya Chanyeol._

"Stt. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu menangis, Baek. Aku menyesal telah melakukannya." Ucapnya menenangkan.

"Jangan pergi, hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Chanyeol. Hiks.. "

"Tidak, Sayang. Aku tidak pergi. Aku di sini, aku di sampingmu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Baek. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Jangan menangis lagi, hm?"

Chanyeol menghapus lagi air mata di pipi kekasih mungilnya. Tangannya yang lain bergerak membelai lembut rambutnya, berusaha menenangkan bocah manja di depannya. Baekhyun masih saja terisak walau sudah tidak sehisteris tadi. Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir manis Baekhyun.

"Baek?" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan suara rendah serat akan kelembutan di dalamnya. Dan Baekhyun memandangnya dengan mata merah, sembab, dan sayu miliknya. Menatap tepat pada manik Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan tatapan lembut pria jangkung itu.

"Kau tau, Baek?" Chanyeol buka suara, ingin mulai cerita. Dan Baekhyun memasang telinganya dengan baik, tidak ingin melepas dengar semua apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol. "Dulu, aku pernah bermimpi, bermimpi melamarmu di depan kedua orang tua kita. Butuh banyak perjuangan untukku dalam membina hubungan kita hingga sejauh ini. Aku yang begitu mendamba akan dirimu untuk selalu menemaniku, rela melakukan apa saja demi membuatmu bahagia, membuatmu merasa ada, membuatmu merasa bahwa aku sangat membutuhkanmu." Entah mengapa, _lagi_ Baekhyun menitikkan air mata. Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai pipi Chanyeol.

' _Katakan bahwa ini bukan mimpi, Chanyeol.' batinnya nelangsa._

Chanyeol masih menatap lembut wajah Baekhyun. Mengunci tatapan si mungil sepenuhnya. Kini sebelah tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut, lalu dengan mata tertutup pria jangkung itu mengecupnya mesra.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Sampai aku tidak tau harus bagaimana mengatakannya. Aku ingin menikahimu, menjadikanmu sosok seorang suami idaman, menjadikanmu sosok pendamping yang siap merengkuhku saat aku sedih. Aku ingin kau selalu ada, menemaniku selamanya. Semua ini membuatku begitu frustasi. Rasa ingin memiliki lebih dalam telah bersarang begitu lama, namun bodohnya aku yang tidak memiliki keberanian sedikitpun untuk mengungkapkannya, memberitahumu, bahwa aku Park Chanyeol, sosok pria bodoh, pria yang tidak tau apa-apa, memiliki banyak kekurangan, dengan bersungguh-sungguh ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku berdua, bersamamu."

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya. Apakah Baekhyun sebegitu inginnya Chanyeol untuk hidup kembali sampai-sampai ia harus berhalusinasi begini? Baekhyun merasa bahwa halusinasinya benar-benar mengerikan. Hanya karena ia memikirkan pertanyaan Yoora _Noona_ tentang Chanyeol yang melamarnya, ia jadi berhalusinasi bahwa saat ini Chanyeol memang sedang melamarnya.

Ini pasti halusinasiku saja, begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran Baekhyun.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, dengan segala cinta yang ku punya, ingin berbagi kasih denganmu. Maukah kau menamaniku menikmati sisa hidupku? Menikahlah denganku, Byun Baekhyun?" Ucapnya mantap diakhir kalimat. Dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Chanyeol yang kembali mengecup tangan Baekhyun, lalu beralih menuju dahi, dan berakhir di bibir _che_ _rr_ _y_ Baekhyun. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, tidak lebih. Chanyeol masih sadar siatuasi.

Dengan keras Baekhyun menyentak tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, kemudian ia bangkit untuk duduk tegak. Menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun menolaknya. Ia melihat kilat amarah pada mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam. Kepalanya menunduknya dalam. Apa Baekhyun menolaknya? Apa Baekhyun marah padanya? Karena telah mempermainkan hatinya?

Dalam keterdiam Chanyeol berpikir bagaimana menjelaskan ini semua pada Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia akan meminta maaf pada kekasihnya. Tanpa diduga, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuhkan jemari lentiknya pada wajah Chanyeol, membelainya lembut takut sewaktu-waktu kalau Chanyeol akan menghilang jika di sentuh terlalu kuat.

"Katakan padaku bahwa ini bukan halusinasiku. Katakan padaku bahwa kau benar-benar nyata, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang menyentuh pipinya, lalu menciumnya dengan mesra. "Kau tidak berhalusinasi, Baek. Aku benar-benar Chanyeol. Aku tidak mati. Aku masih di sini bersamamu, memandangmu, menyentuhmu. Aku serius dengan ucapanku bahwa aku ingin menikah denganmu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Chanyeol segera. Pria mungil itu langsung berhambur ke pelukan hangat kekasihnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang beradu kencang sama seperti miliknya. Benar. Chanyeol masih hidup. Ia menghirup aroma parfum maskulin khas wangi Chanyeol. Ia mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang juga saat itu tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar penuh kebahagiaan dengan senyum tampan terukir indah di bibir _kissable_ -nya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berucap, dan tidak butuh dua kali bagi Baekhyun untuk menjawab bahwa ia-

"Ya. Nikahi aku, Park Chanyeol."

-bersedia untuk dinikahi oleh Chanyeol.

Dalam nanodetik kedua belah bibir itu menyatu indah dalam sebuah lumatan mesra serat akan cinta di dalamnya. Chanyeol bahagia. Dipeluknya Baekhyun erat kemudian menggumankan kalimat yang sama yaitu 'Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Sangat mencintaimu.' Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis dipelukan Chanyeol, ikut mengeratkan pelukannya.

Adegan ChanBaek barusan telah di rekam Sehun tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kini ada Yoora, Sehun, dan kedua orang tua mereka sedang menatap mereka penuh haru. Keenam orang itu berjalan mendekati pasangan ChanBaek sambil bertepuk tangan, ikut serta merasakan kebahagiaan anaknya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol mengupload video tersebut di akun YouTube miliknya dengan judul _'Dead Prank on Boyfriend ChanBaek'_.

Pada saat itu juga seluruh EXO-L mendapat _notification_ dari akun YouTube milik Chanyeol dan segera membuka videonya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan postingan sebelumnya yang berjudul _'Hickey Prank on Boyfriend ChanBaek'_ , kini kolom komentar telah dipenuhi oleh ribuah kata makian, umpatan, pujian, serta spam sticker yang banyak. Karena apa yang mereka impikan selama ini telah terwujud. Bahwa mereka sangat-sangat mengharapkan pasangan ChanBaek untuk menikah dan hidup saling melengkapi.

Hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya juga terjadi, bahwa di sebuah group _Whatsapp_ yang bernama _**CB Paradise**_ melakukan selebrasi.

'ANJINK WOI CHANBAEK NIKAH'

'DEMIAN GUE NANGIS HARU DI TENGAH KERAMAIAN KOTA'

'BANGSATH CHANBAEK BIKIN GUE MELTING'

'MAMAAA GUE MAU MATI SEKARANG JUGAAAA'

'DEMIAN BAEKHYUN CUTE ANET. GUE IKUTAN NANGIS PAS BAEKHYUN NANGIS. YA TUHAN GUE BAHAGIA. GUA MAU NGADAIN SYUKURAN. WOI GUE NGUNDANG KALIAN KE RUMAH GUE MALAM INI JUGA'

'CHANYEOL ANJIR ROMANTIS BANGET'

'I LOVE U CHANBAEK'

'GUE NGIRIM TIKET KE PADANG WOI, KITA PARTY SEMINGGUUU'

Kira-kira begitulah teriakan histeris pada member group saat tau kalau idola mereka akan menikah.

.

.

Dan saat itu seluruh jagat hiburan heboh karena pengakuan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi menggemparkan seluruh dunia. Pengakuan bahwa pria jangkung itu akan menikah dalam waktu dekat setelah berhasil melamar si _puppy_ kesayangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia saat salah satu _c_ _h_ _annel_ TV menayangkan bagaimana romantisnya seorang Park Chanyeol saat melamar Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol-ssi bisa seromantis itu. Yang kita tau selama ini hanya sosok Chanyeol-ssi yang kurang percaya diri, sedikit pemalu, dan lebih memilih melihat daripada menimpali." Ujar pembawa acara itu dengan _ex_ _c_ _ited_.

Pada _c_ _h_ _annel_ lainnya, berdiri seorang wartawan di depan salah satu kampus ternama di Seoul. Wartawan itu mewawancarai beberapa mahasiswa yang dianggapnya sebagai EXO-L.

"Inilah tanggapan para EXO-L tentang berita yang menayangkan acara lamaran yang dibuat oleh Park Chanyeol-ssi untuk kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun-ssi." Wantawan itu mengarahkan _mic_ pada para Mahasiswa.

"AAAHHH. CHANBAEK MEMBUATKU INGIN MEMPUNYAI KEKASIH."

"DEMI APA, AKU YANG DULU MEMBENCI LGBT SEKARANG DENGAN SEMANGAT MENJUNJUNG TINGGI KAUM LGBT. CHANBAEK KAMI MENDUKUNG KALIAN."

"CHANYEOL DAN BAEKHYUN, _SARANGHAJA_."

"PARK CHANYEOL KAU BEGITU ROMANTIS."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, CINTAI CHANYEOL SEPERTI CHANYEOL MENCINTAIMU."

"HALO, CHANBAEK. AKU MAU JUJUR. AKU SEORANG PRIA _STRAIGH_ _T_ YANG MENCINTAI KAUM WANITA _SEXY_. NAMUN BEGITU MELIHAT KALIAN UNTUK PERTAMA KALI AKU MENCINTAI KAUM LGBT SEPERTI KALIAN. AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN YANG SELALU ROMANTIS, DAN SELAMAT UNTUK PERNIKAHAN KALIAN."

Baekhyun yang baru saja lewat di ruang TV tersenyum bahagia saat melihat tayangan di mana orang-orang semakin mendukung hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Di dekatinya Chanyeol kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, menatap si _puppy_ mungilnya dengan senyum paling manis yang pernah ia miliki. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan selanjutnya adalah kedua belah bibir itu menyatukan dalam sebuah ciuman panas tanpa adanya pertarungan lidah.

Sementara yang terjadi di _Viva Polo_ adalah semakin hari pengunjungnya semakin bertambah. Dengan berlangsungnya acara lamaran Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu, akhir-akhir ini banyak pengunjung yang memesan tempat tersebut juga ingin mengadakan acara lamaran disana, mulai dari mereka yang merupakan pasangan gay serta pasangan normal lainnya.

.

.

 _Sejak pertama mengenalmu, ku hanya memikirkanmu, memujamu, ku tak dapat hidup tanpamu. Dari waktu ke waktu yang ku inginkan hanya dirimu. Kau menghadirkan cinta dihidupku._

 _Karena kau begitu sempurna._

 _*C for B*_

 _ **THE END**_

.

.

.

 **= Author Notice =**

Aah akhirnya selesai juga.

Maaf for typo dan bahasa non bakunya.

 **Ps.**

Makasih buat **Honeymellow** dan **HoonyBee** yang udah betain ff kacangan ini, **Uput** terharu sama kalian berdua. Love u :*

.

.

 **REVIEW? FAV? FOLL? JUSEYOO :***


End file.
